


Text logs of the cat cafe hero

by deltacrow



Series: is that the CAT CAFE HERO [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, ill get to specific character interactions once i upload some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltacrow/pseuds/deltacrow
Summary: its what we've all been waiting for! some fuckin content!its. its not part of the actual main fic. but these are addendum to it. at a certain point im probably gonna delete this & merge all relevant content into chapters where they make sense.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Class 1-A - Relationship
Series: is that the CAT CAFE HERO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. immediately post chitauri

**Author's Note:**

> THE KIDS! THE MYTHS! THE LEGENDS!  
> Aoyama: Dadaism✨Can✨Eat✨Ass  
> Ashido: wlw goblin hour  
> Asui: theyre turning the frogs gay; glockodile  
> Iida: Optimus Double Prime; Oatroid; Patroid*  
> Uraraka: ill tell u abt the aliens for $20  
> Ojiro: Kung Fu Panda DVD Box Set, huh  
> Kaminari: kami chamele'mon  
> Kirishima: Universal Icon Steely Dan  
> Kouda: (dolphin noises)  
> Sato: "ole snack hands jimmy"  
> Shoji: don juan ur my only ho  
> Jirou: generic old  
> Sero: Sero tonin'  
> Tokoyami: Fallen Musutafu  
> Todoroki: businessona: a firm handshake  
> Hagakure: Sandy “Missappear” Cheeks  
> Bakugou: Tonka(tsuki), bomberanian, LORD EXPLOSION MURDER, explodey toady  
> Midoriya: scrubs  
> Shinsou: Noctgar  
> Yaoyorozu: minecraft creati mode
> 
> some of these names above & kids above do not appear here, or yet at all, & thats bci have more out of context work i need post but only when we hit that point in the main story. so like, never? lmao

**(villager noise) hell yeah.**

**#no_tenseis_allowed**

**(prayer hands)**

tenya gimme the group chat & cleanse my soul

**Optimus Double Prime**

I guess I'll be making a new server, then?

For the class or for us?

**Noctgar**

**Dont say it**

**_Dont FUCKING say it_ **

**(prayer hands)**

cowards though we are

The Class Please, Child

**Noctgar**

God fucking willing, nobody will use it

**(prayer hands)**

cheers ill drink to that bro

**Noctgar**

Father please you are doing me a jinx

\--- ---

**Class 1-A Chat**

Welcome to your server, **Intwonium**!

**the void wants chicken**

I'm going to open up my chest cavity and have thousands of bees pour out.

**(prayer hands)**

oh do i hate THIS

**the void wants chicken**

My quirk isn't vacuums anymore. It's Bees.

This has been brought to you by your local PBS fuckhouse, from viewers like you.

Thank you

**Noctgar**

god is that you

**(prayer hands)**

ill literally never say this again

why in gods name did we not get any shitty forewarning

**Intwonium**

I elected to disable welcome messages.

It seemed... prudent. At the time.

**Noctgar**

make it stop

the lord looked upon me for long enough for me to know that i was seen only to be backhanded straight into hell

**the void wants chicken**

We had to start this off with a bang, Hitoshi!

**Intwonium**

So you decided to start it with a Big Bang, then, and kill all of us.

**(prayer hands)**

i fuckin wish

**"ole snack hands jimmy"**

what, and i cannot stress this enough, the FUCK did i get myself into going to UA

\--- ---


	2. (about a week post-chitauri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE KIDS! THE MYTHS! THE LEGENDS!
> 
> Aoyama: Dadaism✨Can✨Eat✨Ass  
> Ashido: wlw goblin hour  
> Asui: theyre turning the frogs gay; glockodile  
> Iida: Optimus Double Prime; Oatroid; Patroid*  
> Uraraka: ill tell u abt the aliens for $20  
> Ojiro: Kung Fu Panda DVD Box Set, huh  
> Kaminari: kami chamele'mon  
> Kirishima: Universal Icon Steely Dan  
> Kouda: (dolphin noises)  
> Sato: "ole snack hands jimmy"  
> Shoji: don juan ur my only ho  
> Jirou: generic old  
> Sero: Sero tonin'  
> Tokoyami: Fallen Musutafu  
> Todoroki: businessona: a firm handshake  
> Hagakure: Sandy “Missappear” Cheeks  
> Bakugou: Tonka(tsuki), bomberanian, LORD EXPLOSION MURDER, explodey toady  
> Midoriya: scrubs  
> Shinsou: Noctgar  
> Yaoyorozu: minecraft creati mode
> 
> Aizawa: (prayer hands), cattlepitter  
> 13: the void wants chicken, Honorable Space Grandparent
> 
> some of these names above & kids above do not appear here, or yet at all, & thats bci have more out of context work i need post but only when we hit that point in the main story. so like, never? lmao

**scrubs**

So I've spent the last 4 days on a deep dive through local heroes & the history of heroics and I've put together a slideshow presentation

Oh wow it didn't autocorrect that to be SlideShow, that's cursed

Huh it's called PowerPoint, that's double cursed

**Optimus Double Prime**

The point, Midoriya?

**scrubs**

Oh, sorry!! Wow haha I guess the red bull is wearing off

Sidebar, red bull seems to be a universal constant

**(prayer hands)**

[cheers_ill_drink_to_that_bro.jpeg]

**Optimus Double Prime**

This is not to say I do not find this fascinating!

It is more because I fear that this is vital information we ought to learn sooner rather than later!

**scrubs**

One day I'll get used to your enthusiasm

Today's not that day

**kami chamele'mon**

**_was that mr FUCKIGN aizawa_ **

**"ole snack hands jimmy"**

**im losing my whole shit rn please no**

**Fallen Musutafu**

the wrath of God is upon us.......!!!

**Optimus Double Prime**

_The point,_ **_@scrubs_ ** _, please_

**scrubs**

Right yeah hang on

[ Google Slides  ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/12DUk26Prq4GSagczsG77KDPw-Ei7Y-EXlOEj6gGhmbs/edit?usp=sharing)

[ Midoriya Izuku Class  ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/12DUk26Prq4GSagczsG77KDPw-Ei7Y-EXlOEj6gGhmbs/edit?usp=sharing)

[ 1A History if herosein  ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/19Nl0us_BOulRrj9WmXs_bmTRD7bnri0teWdnymHN-N8/edit?usp=sharing)

[ fuck dimension  ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/19Nl0us_BOulRrj9WmXs_bmTRD7bnri0teWdnymHN-N8/edit?usp=sharing)

Sorry again red bull has been wearing off!! I'll clean that up after I crash but basically quirks haven't been naturally triggered until about 1960 here & in shorter bursts

**ill tell u abt the aliens for $20**

deku this is wicked impressive but you know I gotta do it to ya

if herosein

**wlw goblin hours**

if herosein

**Sero tonin'**

If herosein

**(dolphin noises)**

if herosein

**Kung Fu Panda DVD Box Set, huh**

press f to pay respecrs

if herosein

**don juan ur my only ho**

"respecrs"

**scrubs**

You're the only motherfucker that understands me, Shoji

**generic old**

Get em, boys

**Noctgar**

[typos_in_the_chat.jpeg]

**kami chamele'mon**

is anyone else more concerned abt "fuck dimension" tho

**scrubs**

Yeah sorry again this is a pretty rough draft sorry

**kami chamele'mon**

i didn't think you like. swore at all

it's disconcerting I don't like it

**scrubs**

Tough titties I guess???????

I'm abt to pass out but like suck a fat one I guess???????????????

**Sandy "Missappear" Cheeks**

makes as much sense as anything, really

**Minecraft Creati Mode**

When you wake up, let me know; I have a couple of questions regarding some of the documents you've cited

**Catsuwuki**

**@scrubs** your waste of space self didn't cite your sources on the falcon project & if you don't pass me your phone in 45 seconds I'll cleft you in fucking twain

**OH FOR FUCKS SAKE**

**they're turning the frogs gay**

my work here is done :frog:

**(prayer hands)**

please for the love of God don't antagonize each other

what part of low FUCKING profile do you gremlins not understand

\--- ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link is actually a link to my google doc abt my timeline theory, and later if anyones interested ill finish up the proof/refinement. theres a lot of really wild & frankly pretty bad implications on the hows or what happened, provided again that BnHA evolved essentially from this world, but i dont actually go into that.  
> i could. haha just kidding.... unless...?


End file.
